


Piercing

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [62]
Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You show Sami your nipple piercings for the first time.
Relationships: Sami Yaffa/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Piercing

"Sami, I wanted to show you something…" You sit up and take off your shirt, exposing your pierced nipples.

Sami gets really flustered at the sight, his cheeks turning pink as he bites his lip. It's only now that you realize that could also be because it's the first time he sees you like this and you start blushing too. "Wow… they look sexy on you…" he says shyly.

You smile, relieved that he seems to like them. You've had them for a while and there were guys who weren't into them.

"Can I touch them?" He looks up at you with wide eyes.

"Go ahead."

He reaches out to carefully touch one of them and you bite your lip at the feeling of his cold fingers on your nipple. "Do you like them?" you ask to make sure.

Sami smirks and places a small kiss above your erect nipple. "Pretty much, yeah."


End file.
